A virtual private network (“VPN”) uses encryption techniques to provide secure communication between two or more private networks using a public network, such as the Internet.
In view of the increasing ubiquity of public networks like the Internet, VPNs have a number of productive applications. For example, a VPN may be used to replace a wide area network (“WAN”). A business that maintains offices in different cities typically connects the computers in each office with a private local area network (“LAN”). In order to facilitate communications between computers in different offices, such a company would traditionally connect the LANs with a WAN, typically running across dedicated leased lines. While such a WAN is secure, the leased lines it requires typically constitute a significant ongoing expense. Further, the data transfer speed of such WANs often leave much to be desired compared to speeds that can be achieved on the modern Internet. Where each of the offices is or can be connected to the Internet, replacing such a WAN with a VPN can reduce costs while simultaneously increasing data transfer speed. Given the significant economy of this solution, the VPN can be used to connect much smaller offices—such as home offices—that could be connected by the WAN.
Additionally, a VPN may be used to secure communications for more transient applications, such as communications with a user traveling with a portable computer and connecting via an Internet dialup connection for short periods each day from different locations, or communications with a client to install a product for the client over a brief period.
Unfortunately, VPNs have conventionally been both difficult and expensive to establish, and to manage once established. As a result, the widespread adoption of VPNs has been significantly inhibited.
Accordingly, a system for centrally and straightforwardly establishing and managing VPNs would have significant utility. Indeed, a more generalized facility implementing centrally-managed properties more generally would also have significant utility.